Present
by Kamakuramajienje
Summary: Maki practiced to give Honoka her present. But she was so nervous. So she practice again. Let's found out how Maki will give Honoka her present.


**A/N**

 **Happy birthday Honoka!. By the way everyone I wrote this in this**

 **in advance. It was still in july. So I hope you'll enjoy another**

 **honomaki. A one shot chapter**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 ***Maki P.O.V, Before the real thing."**

"Honoka, I'm sorry for calling you here like this." Maki said, nervously"But you know…It was very hard to give with this with everyone watching…" Maki was now holding the birthday present "Um…That is… here, your birthday present." Maki gave it to the person in front of her.

"Happy birthday Honoka." Maki said, who was waiting for the other to reply

"Thank you, Maki-chan." Nico said, who was pretending to be Honoka.

"… That was perfect, I can do this, I can do this!, I can give it to her." Maki said, her heart was beating fast for being nervous."I got this, I got this." Maki mumbled to herself. While Maki was murmuring to herself, Nico was just standing there " _I'm just the clown!"_ she thought of that, she thinks she's just a clown between Maki and Honoka. "I'm going to Honoka now!, bye Nico-chan." Nico was left behind.

 ***That's because you're nervous.***

* * *

" _Calm down, Nishikino Maki, It's no big deal, I'm just giving a friend her birthday present. There's nothing to be nervous about, that's right!"._ Maki was in the 2nd floor, she was in front in a 2nd year classroom. Maki saw Honoka, she was talking to her classmate laughing. _"I wonder, what are they talking about?"_ Honoka's classmate were gone and now it was a chance to Maki to call her. "Honoka." she said, many of Honoka's friend was looking at her. "Ah, Maki-chan, Good morning." Honoka said, she walking to toward. _"it's okay Maki, you're just going to give it to….. a f…friend."_

"Uh..ah…Hap..Ha..Hap."she said, her nervous was not stopping "Maki-chan?" Honoka tilted her head. "HAPPY MORNING!" A incoherent was used with zest."Ehh?" Honoka was confused.

 ***Before the real thing part 2***

"N-NO WAY." Nico said, with a digust face "Why do I have to be you're clown again!" Nico shouted, "Please, just one more time." Maki begged, Nico was now irritated "NO WAY!, NO FUCKING WAY!" Nico was now angry "JUST ONE MORE TIME!, ONE MORE TIME!" Maki begged really hard, that she was holding Nico's shoulder very hard.

" _Ehhh, what are they talking about!?"_ Kotori was in the corner, she was near to the who were still arguing. "JUST ONE MORE TIME!", Maki begged really hard to convinced Nico, she was holding Nico shoulders very hard "NO!"

* * *

 ***Congratulations (before the real thing part 3)**

" _This is the last time, just one more run though, Nico-chan's helping me and all."_ Maki thought, "Sorry for calling you out like this." Maki said, she was nervous again, doing this again and again just to give her present for her friend, it's really hard. "But you know…. It was hard to give you this with everyone watching."Maki said, _"I have to do my best!"_ Maki pulled out her birthday present "Here, your birthday present." Maki gave her birthday present to the person in front of her "Happy birthday Honoka." Maki said, the person was a little familiar it wasn't Nico, the person had ginger hair and a baby blue eyes "Thank you, Maki-chan!, I'll treasure it!" Honoka said, Honoka was glad because she received birthday present from her favourite junior "Eh?" Maki said, Maki's eyes widened "Ni-NICO-CHAN!" Kotori and Nico was hiding in the corning smirking. Maki was blushing.

* * *

 ***That's how to play it cool!***

The four of them was in a fast food restaurant "But yeah…" Nico said, who was sitting beside Kotori "I'm glad it worked out!" Kotori said, happily "Maki-chan finally delivered her birthday present~~" Nico and Kotori said.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Maki said, angrily she was sitting beside Honoka,"Now, now Maki-chan, it's alright."Honoka said, Honoka was trying to calm down Maki "But I wish, I'd given it to you earlier." Maki said, Honoka couldn't understand what was Maki saying "I mean, If I had done so, I would've gotten to see Honoka's joyful expression much more sooner,even if you are always wearing your joyful expression everyday all that time wasted."Maki said, Now it was Honoka turned to blush "Eh..Ah." was all Honoka can say.

"Huh?, what is it?" Maki asked, if anything was wrong, Maki turned her attention to Honoka , Honoka blushed as she saw Maki's face "It's nothing!.." Honoka lied, "Okay." Maki said, as she looked at Honoka again, if there's something wrong on Honoka.

Meanwhile the two in front of the love birds _"Is it just us or their personality swap!?"_ Kotori and Nico thought.

 **The end**


End file.
